


Motherhood

by Felinephoenix



Category: Alias (Comics), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Motherhood, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue makes a motherly attempt at comforting Jessica's worries about her daughter. Keyword, tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Gen Meme on Livejournal. The prompt was Jessica and Sue discussing motherhood. My characterization is a little shaky here, sorry about that!

Sue still wasn't very good friends with the woman sitting outside Reed's lab, chewing her nails down to the quick. That would probably never happen. They were too... different was the diplomatic way of putting it. Nothing personal, really, except for the fact it was all about their completely different personalities.

Still. Mom, with a capital M, was part of Sue's personality. Always had been. At this point, always would be. So there she found herself, taking a seat next to someone she barely knew, and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." It wasn't often Sue had seen Jessica really smile. All the worrying must've exhausted her defences.

"They'll be out soon."

"Five times. I think he's tested her five times," Jessica mumbled against her cup. "Is that normal? Does he normally do five? Does he have to do five, is it some OCD thing, 'cause I've always thought that would explain a lot-- they always say geniuses have imbalances to balance the, you know, brilliance. It's a whole balancing act-- oh my god. Oh, fuck me. I didn't mean-- I didn't mean to come in here and be like 'please check up on my kid and by the way I think your husband's a lunatic', because I really don't. I might've said some stupid shit back when-- before Cap-- but I'm always saying stupid shit when I'm angry and I'm worried and you... probably hate me even more now because that's the worst excuse in the world."

Sue didn't hate her. She was a little annoyed, perhaps, but not to the point of loathing. She just wasn't sure what to say. Unfortunately, Jessica wasn't giving her time to say _anything_.

"It's just, I just got her back, and I can't even see her. And I keep counting. Every time Reed stretches his head out that door to tell me he's almost done. Five times. You don't 'almost finish' five times."

"You can if you're Reed. For every invention he's finished, there's at least five lying around the lab. Waiting to be perfected."  
"So you're saying my daughter is an experiment gone bad?"  
"Wha- no! No. No. It's more like, he's waiting for the perfect test, to make sure every variable is--"  
"'No, he just screwed up five times'. You sure that's the alternative you want to go with?"  
"Well, no--"  
"--oh my god."  
"What?"  
"What if the Skrulls made her gay? I mean, I'll love Dani no matter what, and whatever makes her happy but... you know, there's that Young Avenger - nice kid - and I heard about that Skrull with those kids in L.A. What if--"

"Jessica," Sue said. One-third soothing, one-third amused and one-third incredulous. "I'm sure the Skrulls didn't make your daughter gay. I don't think it works that way."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She took a big swig of coffee then and it began to dawn on Sue that perhaps caffeine wasn't the best thing to give a worried mother. "It's way more likely they gave her weird powers. Oh, no, what if she starts growing stuff--"

"I'm sure she won't grow any--"  
"-- Or her powers kickstarted! Being in space booted them and now she has unbreakable skin and she can fly and I'll never be able to keep her from sneaking out to see guys, even though that'll make me the biggest hypocrite-"  
"Jessica. Breathe."  
"And, oh my god, I am so sorry but if she's anything like me she's going to have a million posters of your son in her room. He looks a lot like his uncle, you know, and I had the worst crush-"  
"Jessica, please stop."  
"Then again, you and Reed do have great kids, have I ever mentioned that? So if Dani has to get a boyfriend by the time she's thirty, I'd prefer he not be someone Luke will hunt down..."

Susan took a deep breath and began counting down. Reed couldn't take that much longer. Could he?


End file.
